


Blue Waters

by GreenCat42



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Swim AU, keith doesn't know how to swim, klance swim au, so lance offers to teach him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9441062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenCat42/pseuds/GreenCat42
Summary: Keith nearly drowns at a public pool and is rescued by Lance. When Lance offers to teach Keith to swim, well how could Keith not fall for his instructor. Lance couldn't believe someone over the age of five couldn't swim, but he's excited to teach Keith. It's not because his student is super hot.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this would be a fun fic to write, especially since Lance is basically the water paladin. Enjoy!
> 
> (Also I worked at a pool when I was a teenager and so I kinda know how this stuff can happen haha, also I taught swimming lessons. Children are hard to teach).

            “Why did you insist I needed to go to the pool?” Keith hissed while they stood in line.

            “Because you need to get some sun. You’ve been holed up in your room playing video games all summer, I want you meet some friends,” his older brother Shiro said.

            “So, dragging me to a pool to swim in disgusting public waters is your idea of making friends?” Keith grumbled.

            “Yes, it’ll be fun.”

            “You just want to make goo goo eyes at the hot lifeguards.”

            Shiro made a face and rolled his eyes. They were up next in line. “Two please,” Shiro said pulling out his wallet.

            “Twelve dollars,” said the bored teen behind the counter.

            Shiro handed her money, putting the change and his wallet away. “C’mon, it’ll be fun.”

            The tall, much more muscular man dragged his younger brother towards the locker room, low grumbles emitting from Keith.

            The pool was crowded when the two of them walked out. The sun was shining, heat sitting on Keith’s pale shoulders. He had friends, they were just online, instead of in real life. Laughter bubbled around him, children screaming as they jumped into the blue waters of the pool. “Let’s go find some chairs,” Shiro said.

            There weren’t many left, just a handful near the back wall, metal chain links glittering in the sun. The crowded parts were the shallows, the deep end was roped off and Keith shivered. He’d never learned to swim and that deep blue water made him shiver. “Make sure you put sunscreen on,” Shiro said.

            Right, or he’d turn into a lobster. Pulling some SPF100 he slathered it over his skin, making sure to reach everywhere. A few girls walked past, giggles rising into the air when they passed. “Oh, those two are cute.”

            “Bet they’re gay.”

            Keith’s cheeks flushed bright red. _‘Only one of us.’_

            Shiro’s attention was drawn to a dark-skinned woman sitting high on her lifeguard chair. Near white blonde hair was pulled up into a graceful ponytail and the red one piece fit her perfectly. “Better wipe that drool off your face bro,” Keith joked knocking his shoulder against his brother’s.

            Shiro simply coughed a light flush creeping on his cheeks. “I’m going to go check out the snack bar. You go test out the waters.”

            “Nah, I’ll come with.”

            The snack bar was behind the deep end and Keith kept close to Shiro, eyeing it distrustfully. A group of teenagers rushed by them, knocking into Keith. He slipped on a puddle of water and tumbled into the water.

            It was deep, he couldn’t breathe, couldn’t do barely anything. Instinct made him thrash his legs and arms. Keith made it to the surface, able to take a watery breath, then down again. _‘Is this how I’m going to die?’_

            He slowly sank, bubbled flowing from his mouth as his eyes fluttered. A figure moved towards him, their arms slicing through the water. Those arms wrapped around his waist, holding him, and pulling him upwards.

            “Help me get him out!” an accented voice called.

            More arms dragged him from the water and Keith coughed and coughed. Water spilled from his lips coming from his lungs. “Keith!” Shiro’s worried voice broke through his haze.

            Blinking, he wiped water out of his eyes able to focus on someone. That person had brilliant blue eyes and dark tanned skin. “Are you ok” he asked.

            He knelt in front of Keith, blue swim trunks pushed up his legs. Worry swam in his eyes. “Thought you were a gonner. Can you swim?” he asked.

            “No,” Keith growled. “I’m fine!”

            The blue eyed beauty recoiled, his lips pursing thin. “A thank you would suffice. I did save your life after all. Name’s Lance.”

            “Keith.”

            A towel landed on his head and he looked up to see a worried Shiro standing over him. “Are you ok?”

            “Yeah,” Keith said getting to his feet.

            His throat hurt, raw from coughing up chlorinated pool water. “C’mon, we should just go home,” Shiro said.

            “Keith wait! I could teach you, uh how to swim,” Lance said.         

            “You don’t have to do that,” Keith said only to get nudged by Shiro.

            “I want to, I mean…”

            Keith’s ears burned. It wasn’t he didn’t want to learn, it was the fact that swimming lessons cost money and they weren’t well enough off to afford such frivolity. “I-I can’t afford it,” Keith said his voice low.

            “That’s ok, I don’t charge anything.”

            Keith’s eyes widened in confusion. “Then why would you teach me?”

            “Cause you’re cute,” Lance said shooting finger guns at Keith.

            “Oh-okay,” Keith said.

            “I’ll give you rides,” Shiro offered.

            “Who’s this?” Lance asked, making a little bit of a face, almost like, well he was jealous.

            “This is my brother Shiro,” Keith said.

            “Cool, nice to meet you. Would tomorrow at 2pm work? It’s before open swim and I know the owner, so he’d be cool with me teaching you in private.”

            “Is that ok?” Keith asked.

            “I have work at 3, so you might have to walk back home,” Shiro said rubbing the back of his neck.

            “I can give him a lift home,” Lance offered.

            “Ok, see you at 2.”

            They headed back to their chairs and Keith felt a little guilty leaving so early. “Hey Shiro, we can stay longer if you want. I feel fine.”

            “Are you sure?” Shiro asked. “You coughed up a lot of water. I was so surprised when that guy jumped into the water.”

            “Excuse me, are you Keith?” a female voice said behind him.

            Turning around, Keith saw the person who spoke was the tanned woman with the white blonde hair. “Yes I am.”

            “I hate to do this, but since you almost drowned, I have to pull you to the guard house for paperwork. My coworker”-that she said with gritted teeth-“was too busy flirting to remember that.”

            “Do I have to come with?” Shiro asked twisting his left arm behind his back.

            “Are you his guardian?” she asked.

            “Yes.”

            “Then you better come too.”

            They followed the tall slender woman back to the cement guard house nestled in between the locker rooms. A few lifeguards were resting in front, drinking water and resting their lifeguard floaties over their laps. “Hello Allura,” a redhaired man with a large handlebar mustache said. “Is this the drownee?”

            Keith quirked an eyebrow at the strange man. He wore a bright blue surf t-shirt and white swim trunks, odd for a lifeguard. “Yes, Lance forgot to pull him aside for paperwork-again- Coran.”

            “I’ll talk to him,” he replied twirling his mustache.  
            “Keith, this is Coran, he’s the owner.” Allura said.

            “And you are?” Coran asked leaning close to Shiro.

            “Shiro, his brother and guardian.”

            Coran’s eyes flicked to the silver prosthetic arm making Shiro shift his weight and sling it behind his back. “Ah well, good work Allura. I’m going for a swim.”

            Allura was pulling out papers from a silver filing cabinet. “He’s the best boss, just a bit, eccentric.”

            Shiro chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck which he did when he was nervous. “He seems nice.”

            “Now, I need Keith to fill these out. It’s regulations, personally I think it’s nonsense for every incident.”

            Irritation flooded her voice an accent coming through. She handed Keith the papers and a pen. They were basic information, what happened, who rescued him. How did he feel, did he need a doctor, etc. “Normally we call for rescue crew when we have an attempted drowning. Coran hates having to evacuate and since Lance said you were fine, he pushed my suggestion aside.”

            “No, it’s fine. I don’t need to see a doctor. I’m fine really,” Keith said eyes wide.

            Ambulances were expensive and other than a sore throat he was fine. “I’m going to give you the card for the doctor we use. It can’t hurt to have your lungs looked at. Drowning is serious Keith.”

            “I agree, thanks Allura.”

            It didn’t take long for the paperwork to finish and signed by both Keith and Shiro. “Thanks, here’s the card. We’ll cover the expenses; our insurance allows it.”

            “Thanks,” Keith said.

            “Lance said he was going to be giving you lessons. He’s the best we have, training for the Olympics.”

            Guilt rose in Keith’s chest. He was going to be taught to swim by a possible Olympic swimmer and for free. It didn’t feel right. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all. “Lance probably didn’t give you his contact information did he?”

            “No…”

            “That boy, I swear. He remembers his fastest times and can tell you who’s the fastest swimmers in the Olympics are, but he can’t remember to give his phone number out to his students. Here.”

            On top of the doctor’s card, Allura handed him another card. It was light blue and silver, with Lance’s information on it. “Thanks again. I hope your accident wont hinder you coming back,” she said with a smile.      

            Shiro blushed and Keith knew they would be back. “Nope, I’ll be here.”

            “Still want to swim?” Keith offered after they left the guard house.

            The crowds had thinned, most of the daycares had left already for the day. “Sure.”

            The water was cool and nice, especially now that Keith could touch the bottom. He wasn’t afraid when he had something to hang onto.

            Swim lessons, with an Olympic hopeful. That would be interesting indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter already yay!   
> Thanks for the kudos and hits I'm blown over already ha :D. 
> 
> (also wik I'd much rather teach a teenager/adult how to swim than trying to manage 6 five year olds and trying to teach them to swim, which what I did -shudders from the memories-)
> 
> Anywhos, enjoy!

Chapter 2.

 

            “Lance, earth to Lance?” Hunk’s voice crept into Lance’s mind.

            “Huhn? Oh sorry,” Lance said trying to focus on the video game.

            “You’ve been spacing out since you got here.”

            He felt his lips curl up into a silly smile, the image of Keith flashing in his mind. “Who is she?”

            “What? Why would you say a she? You know I’m bi Hunk.”

            “A bisexual who flirts with girls, but fine who is he or she?”

            “I saved his life at the pool yesterday, his name is Keith. He was so dreamy, even if he did have a mullet,” Lance sighed.

            “Another crush, Pidge is going to give you so much crap. This is what, four already this summer?”

            “Four what?” said the short bushy haired person named Pidge as they walked out of the kitchen holding a bowl of popcorn.

            “Crushes, Lance has another crush.”

            “Lance, we’ve been over this. You suck at flirting but still manage to try, then insult them in four words or less. Why do you even try?”

            Lance drooped, the game controller falling from his fingers. Yeah, he was a flirt, but Pidge didn’t have to point it out so bluntly.  “Pidge, that was harsh, even for you. I want to hear more about this Keith.”

            “A guy, that’s a first.”

            “Well for starters he can’t swim. I had to save his life after he fell into the deep end, second, he has these dark brown almost purple eyes. His brother is hella hot too, but a little too old for me.”

            “So, did you give him mouth to mouth?” Pidge asked.

            “No, but I am going to teach him to swim tomorrow. I still can’t believe he doesn’t know how.”

            “Not every kid learns how to swim from the time they’re born Lance,” Hunk said. “Or gets to learn in the ocean.”

            Lance missed the ocean, it was one place he felt completely at home. “I know, it’ll be fun. I get to teach him to swim.”

            “You just want the excuse to get to touch him,” Hunk said nudging his best friend.

            Heat filled Lance’s cheeks, yeah maybe it was a tiny reason why he said he’d teaching him how to swim.  Then the sweet sounds of Barbie Girl started ringing from Lance’s phone. “Change your ringtone, ugh, to something less cringe worthy,” Pidge said wrinkling their nose.

            “Barbie Girl is a classic!” Lance said pulling his phone from his back pocket and answering it. “Hello Mama.”

            “Are you still with your friends?” she asked.

            “Yes Mama, I’ll be home tonight, I promise.”

            “Good, I’ll see you tonight.”

            “My mom is such a worry wart,” Lance sighed after disconnecting the phone.

            “My dad is the same way,” Pidge said wrinkling their nose. “Matt is even worse.”

            “Okay enough sad faces, I’m ready to kick butt in Mario Kart!” Hunk roared. “Who’s with me!”

            The other two cheered and grabbed controllers.

 

+++

 

            The next day dawned bright and sunny and hot. Lance soaked in the warmth as he drove to the pool. He had planned on swimming for a while before the lesson started. Coran never minded either.

            Lance parked in the employee parking at the back of the lot and made the hot trudge towards the pool. The black asphalt was already hot, heat rising in shiny waves from the black surface. “Morning Lance!” Alyssa called from the front desk.

            “Morning!” he replied with a smile.

            After stowing his stuff in one of the lockers in the break room, Lance made his way towards the pool. Sunlight glistened off the blue waters, welcoming him. There were a few lifeguards already here, getting some tanning in before they had to man the guard towers. Lance slid his goggles over his eyes and dove in.

            The water was cold, biting at his warm skin. Streamlining, Lance kicked to the surface and began a lazy front crawl. He’d do a 200-yard warm up, then work on speed.

            Time passed faster than Lance thought, and he slowed and stopped when he saw someone in the water. Rising to his feet, he pushed up his goggles. “Lance, it’s almost 2, Keith is here,” Allura said.

            “Oh, right, thanks.”

            Keith stood near the guard house, a towel clutched in his hands. Lance pulled himself out of the water and headed over towards Keith leaving a trail of water behind him. When Keith focused on him, his eyes widened and he visibly swallowed. “Hey, sorry about that. I got too much into rhythm.”

            “It’s ok, I’m early. Shiro had to go into work early.”

            “Alright, well first things first. We’re going to work on technique first. You have to learn the how before we even get into the water.”

            “Okay.”

            “C’mon.”

            Keith followed Lance, who tried to ignore the smooth pale skin or the way his red swim trunks hugged his hips. “I’m going to teach you the front crawl first. It’s the easiest.”

            Lance demonstrated how to swing his arms in the motions and turning his head. _‘I feel silly teaching this kind of thing to someone my own age,’_ Lance thought.

            Once Keith had gotten the basics, Lance went and got a kickboard. “I’m going to have you hold onto the kickboard and we’re going to go in the water.”

            “We’re-we’re not going to the deep end are we?” Keith asked glancing nervously towards the darker water.

            “I’ll be right here Keith, I promise.”

            They got into the shallow end and Lance settled himself in front of the kickboard. “Put your arms across it and hold onto the front end.”

            Lance secured his hold onto the kickboard and backwards he went propelling Keith forward, until they reached the deeper water. Keith froze, his knuckles white against the blue of the board. He tried to stand, but they were in water over his head. Down he went. “Keith!”

            Lance grabbed him, holding him around the waist, kicking towards the five-foot depth. Keith clung to him, holding him tight, pure panic on his face. “Hey, it’s ok, we’re back in the shallows.”

            It took ten minutes for Keith to calm down and let go fully. “Sorry,” he said his face bright red. “I can’t do this.”

            “Wait!”

            Keith pulled himself from the water and walked towards his towel. Lance followed, jogging after him. He grabbed Keith’s wrist trying to stop him. “It’s ok, I pushed you too much, too fast. I get it. We won’t go to the deep end yet.”

            When he turned his head, Keith’s eyes were glassy and he blinked rapidly a few times. “I can’t.”

            “Yes you can. C’mon.”

            Slowly, gently Lance got Keith to come back into the water. He went and grabbed the discarded kickboard. “Ok, let’s try this again, but I won’t go past the five-foot depth.”

            Things went much smoother once they stayed in the shallows. _‘I wonder what made him so afraid of the deep end?’_ Lance thought.

            Keith was even able to do a few arm rotations while kicking. “That’s good for today. How many days a week do you want to do this?” Lance asked.

            “I dunno, I’ll ask Shiro what his work schedule’s like.”

            “I can give you rides,” Lance offered.

            Keith’s gaze turned towards his feet, his ears turning red. “You’re already giving me free swimming lessons, I can’t do that.”

            “I told you it’s cause you’re cute,” Lance said.

            “I’ll figure something out.”

            His voice had an edge to it and Lance back off. “Okay, should we exchange numbers? You can text me when we can have our next lesson.”

            Keith’s ears turned red. “Allura gave me your phone number already, but you don’t have mine. I can text it to you.”

            “Right on. Why don’t you go get dressed and changed so I can give you a ride home?” Lance said.

            “K.”

            Since Lance had to work during open swim, he dried off his swim trunks and slid a shirt over his head along with a pair of flip flops. Keith was waiting for him, his stuff in a small worn out bag. He had his hair tied back, wet strands curling around his face. _‘Don’t stare at him,’_ Lance told himself.

            “Ready?”

            “Uh yeah.”

            Keith followed him to his car, a slightly rusted 95’ Honda Accord in a shocking blue. “That’s your car?” Keith asked raising an eyebrow.

            “Blue is great!”

            “You named your car…”

            “Of course, I name everything!” Lance announced digging his keys out of his pocket along with his phone.

            After unlocking the doors, both boys got in, and Lance unlocked his phone. A text popped up. ‘Hey it’s Keith’.

            “Got your number,” Lance said with a smile.

            “You’re welcome?” Keith said buckling his seatbelt.

            Lance pulled open his music trying to think of a playlist, selecting one that he used for driving. Bouncing pop music blared from the speakers and he turned them down. “Sorry.”

            “I’m not surprised you like this kind of music,” Keith said when Lance shifted into reverse.

            “What? Bet you like MCR or something.”

            “Shiro does, but I prefer classic rock, The Stones, Ramones, ya know.”

            “Whatever floats your boat, paddles your canoe,” Lance said maneuvering the car out of the parking lot. “Where to?”

            “Turn left out of the parking lot.”

            It turned out Keith lived pretty close to the pool, just a few miles away. _‘So this is where he lives?’_ Lance thought pulling into a small parking lot of an equally small apartment complex.

            The siding was faded and the parking lot had quite a few pot holes. The building was older and everything looked to be the same age as the building, even the windows.  “Uh thanks for the ride,” Keith said when Lance stopped.

            “No problem, text me when you want our next lesson,” Lance said.

            “Sure thing,” Keith replied getting out of the car.

            _‘The question is will he text me?’_ Lance thought as he turned around and headed back to the pool.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm having fun with this fic, plus putting little personal experiences is also fun.
> 
> Thanks again for the kudos and hits (though a comment or two wouldn't hurt > >) I always love hearing feedback on my writing (as nonsensical and not planned as it is.)

Chapter 3.

 

            Keith stared down at his phone. He’d asked Shiro about his work schedule, but they needed more people so he was going to have to work more. “It’s ok Shiro, I can walk.”

            “It’s three miles Keith, that’s not short.”

            “I’ll be fine!” Keith growled. “I’m not a kid anymore, I can walk that far.”

            Shiro shifted so his arms crossed his chest, his eyebrows slashing downwards. “I still don’t like the idea of you walking that far. Can Lance give you a ride?"

            “He offered, but I’ll be fine! Ugh Shiro stop treating me like a little kid!”

            Before he could respond, Keith turned on his heel and stomped off to his room.

            Slamming the door, he flopped onto his bed a deep sigh leaving his lungs. _‘Why does he have to be like that? I’m 17, not a baby. Just because he’s my older brother, doesn’t mean he can treat me like a child.”_

Keith stared up at the ceiling when his phone buzzed.

 

 **(12:30pm) Lance:** were still on for lessons today right

 

 **(12:32pm) Keith:** yeah

 

            A knock at Keith’s door made him groan. “Keith, let me in please,” Shiro said.

            One thing about being brothers and having Shiro as a guardian was that he made it clear Keith’s room was his safe space. He didn’t go in unless he had the ok with Keith. “No, I’ll see you later,” Keith grumbled.

            Footsteps turned and left, getting softer. A tiny part of him regretted not talking to Shiro, but Keith was too stubborn to mend things just now. His phone was blinking and he unlocked it.

           

 **(12:42pm) Lance:** dude

 **(12:43pm) Lance:** i found the coolest thing ever!

 **(12:44:pm) Lance:** (image sent)

 **(12:48pm) Lance:** look! isnt this cool?

 **(12:55pm) Lance:** uh? sorry….am i boring you?

 

 **(12:57pm) Keith:** Sorry I was talking to my brother

 **(12:59pm) Keith:** I gotta get ready for the lessons, so yeah. Oh that picture was cool

 

 **(1:02pm) Lance:** uh our lesson isnt till 2. do ya need a ride?

 

            Keith stared down at the text chewing on his lower lip. It would suck having to walk three miles to the pool and Lance had offered before. Getting to spend more time with him would be nice. Despite Lance’s overbearing personality, Keith had fun. Lance was kind underneath the blatant flirting.

            Even when he had he panicked during their last swim lesson. That was utterly embarrassing. His phone buzzed.

 

 **(1:09pm) Lance:** keith? im gonna give you a ride. no butts, see you at 1:50 tho i do have a fine butt if i do say so myself ;)

 

            A soft chuckle left Keith’s lips. It was weird that a boy he barely knew could make him smile. His phone buzzed again but this time it was Shiro.

 

 **(1:11pm) Shiro bro:** Hey I know we left on unhappy terms, but I just want you to be safe. Please ask Lance for a ride so I know you’re ok. Also text me when you get to the pool.

 

  **(1:13pm) Keith:** It’s fine, yeah Lance already said he’s picking me up, so no worries there.

 

 **(1:14pm) Shiro bro:** Good, gotta get back to work.

 

            Keith spent the rest of the time getting ready and updating his blog online. It was too early for any of his friends to be online. Some of them were in school others had work. It was summer and Keith didn’t need to take any summer classes, and Shiro didn’t like him working when he could be relaxing. Another annoying brother thing.

            Lance texted him when he got to the apartment and Keith was glad he didn’t ask to come up. Shiro was neat and kept things in order, while Keith on the other hand didn’t care. It was the reason he had to dig for five minutes to find his swim trunks that still stunk of pool water.

            He locked the apartment, slinging his small bag over one shoulder. A handful of people lived here, and everyone was on subsidy.

            Loud pop music wafted out the open windows of Lance’s car when Keith opened the door to the outside. Hot air and sunshine hit his dark hair, soaking it in. “Yo!” Lance called waving his arm through the window.

            Keith got in, buckling his seatbelt and settling his bag at his feet. “Hey, thanks uh again for the ride.”

            “It’s no biggie, be glad I remembered where you live. Although I did have to backtrack twice. Pidge says I have a brain, it’s pulling out information that’s the hard part,” Lance joked pulling out of the parking lot.

            “What’s a Pidge?” Keith asked.

            “Pidge is a friend of mine, they’re big into computers and stuff though. We all go to the same high school, me ‘n Pidge, ‘n Hunk.”

            “Your friends have interesting names,” Keith commented.

            Lance sped up wooping as they drove through a yellow light. “Names are just names Keithy,” Lance crowed.

            Keith only held onto the handle on the door for safety reasons, not because Lance was a little reckless. “Don’t call me that.”

            “It means we’re friends. Though the last time I called Pidge Pigeon, they hacked into my cellphone and sent a picture of me when I was five and dressed up as a tree to all the girls in my phone.”

            A small smile curled on Keith’s lips. “I can see that happening to you, but why were you a tree?”

            “It was for a school play, I was a tree, the older kids were bees and butterflies. I don’t remember exactly what the play was about, but I did chew on the carboard tree cut out and turned my lips green. Scared the pants off my mom.”

            “Sounds wild.”

            The grin Lance gave Keith made a funny feeling jump in his chest. He ignored the feeling though, since they had arrived at the pool.

            “Sorry I gotta park in the employee spot.”

            Keith shrugged and grabbed his bag. He almost had to jog to keep up with the taller boy. It was another bright and hot day, only a handful of clouds in the sky. He could feel the heat from the asphalt from his sandals. “Want to learn the back crawl today?” Lance offered as they made their way towards the front desk.

            “Sure? I don’t know what that is though.”

            Lance sighed overdramatically his hands going to his forehead. “Keith my man, my dude, you are killing me. Did you live under a rock?”

            Keith shrugged not really buying his drama. “I don’t really do sports. One time I joined the basketball team in seventh grade and I got smacked in the face with a ball within five minutes.”

            “Morning Lance, Keith!” Alyssa called.

            Both boys waved and replied hello to her, walking into the locker room.

            Keith was excited to start another lesson and he remembered how Lance had walked towards him before their last one. Water dripping down his bare chest, muscles, dark skin, freckles, and slicked back wet hair. Keith had had trouble starting his heart from that image, and it still made his heart flip uncomfortably whenever he thought about it.

            “Alright, let’s get this lesson started.”

            Lance started explaining the techniques of the back crawl, but Keith was a little distracted. It didn’t help that Lance was shirtless again and every time he demonstrated something, his muscles rippled and moved. “Keith? Dude are you paying attention?”

            Keith blinked and smiled. “Yeah, I am.”

            “What did I just say?”

            “Uh…”

            “Okay I’ll say it again. The back crawl is basically the same as the front crawl, you got that?”

            “Yeah. We’re-we’re not going near the deep end today, are we?”

            Lance shook his head his short brown hair flying. “Nope, not until you feel comfortable, not touching that place with a ten-foot pole.”

            Curiosity swam in his eyes and he paused for a moment, giving Keith time to explain himself; but was too embarrassing, too painful to tell someone he’d met a handful of days ago. “Thanks.”

            Heat filled his cheeks, his ears bright red. _‘I hate how easily I blush,’_ Keith thought fiddling with the tie to his swim trunks.

            “Okie dokie, let’s get you in the water. It’s review time!”

            Both boys got into the water, Keith wincing from the bite of the cool water. It did feel good, the sunshine beating down on them. Lance had him use the kickboard at first, getting his form correct, then he settled his hands on Keith’s waist, supporting him. It was very, very distracting, those long slender fingers gripping him. Keith lost focus for a moment breathing in pool water instead of turning his head.

            “Easy,” Lance said helping him stand.

            Keith coughed, his lungs burning. “You want to go get a drink of water?”

            “I’m-cough-good.”

            Worry flashed briefly in those deep blue eyes, ones that reminded Keith of the deep end. “Alright, if you say so. Pool water is the worst stuff to inhale,” Lance said making a face.

            Keith smiled and he swore Lance’s ears turned pink and he glanced away, which was unusual for him. “Want to try to do the back crawl now? You don’t have to worry as much about inhaling pool water.”

            It was fairly easy to float, but Lance kept his hands underneath Keith, brushing up against him. “Remember to stay relaxed and push your stomach up.”

            He held on Keith while he practiced the arm motions, although Keith almost smacked Lance once or twice.

            “Lance, your time is up, sorry,” Allura said coming over to the edge of the pool.

            They were having so much fun, time slipped away. “K, thanks Allura,” Lance said helping Keith to his feet.

            Keith started wading towards the wall, Lance on the other hand, he gracefully jumped into the water, sliding underneath in one smooth motion. He did a weird kick and arm motion, one that Keith didn’t know, propelling himself towards the wall. “Showoff,” Keith muttered.

            Lance surfaced turning to jump up. “Beat you!” he crowed.

            “I can barely swim Lance, that wasn’t really fair,” Keith said making a face.

            “Hurry up slow poke.”

            Keith made it to the wall and pulled himself out of the water, Lance doing the same. Keith glanced towards Lance, seeing the ripple of muscles, water dripping off them; his hand slipped and he tumbled backwards into the water. Standing, he sputtered wiping his eyes. “Are you ok?” Lance asked kneeling down next to the water.

            “Yeah, slippery,” Keith grumbled climbing up and out his cheeks burning again.

            Allura stood nearby giving Keith a knowing look, a small smile curling up on her lips. “You’re looking really good Keith,” she said. “Maybe you can become a better swimmer than this lanky nerd over here.”

            She elbowed Lance a little, who frowned and glared up at her. Allura was tall, almost Shiro’s height. “As if! Plus, I don’t need a rival anyways.”

            “You’d love it and you know it,” Allura said. “Hurry up, you have to lifeguard open swim, but you’re in the last rotation, so don’t worry too much.”

            “Are you sure, I can walk home,” Keith said.

            He didn’t want Lance to lose out on money or get in trouble just to take him home. “Keith, you live like three miles away, it would take you forever to walk home. Plus, I’m pretty sure Shiro would punch me if he found out. Go get dressed, I’ll get my stuff.”

            _‘I still feel a little guilty,’_ Keith thought heading into the locker room.

            At least he was learning, slowly but surely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will we ever find out why Keith is afraid of the deep end? Who knows? Dun dun dun!
> 
> Also wik, when I was 5 I was in a play and I did dress as a tree and yes I did chew on the painted cardboard and turned my mouth green, tho my mom didn't freak. I was an odd child.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the comments, kudos, and hits. I thrive on comments and kudos for reals. It makes my big fanfic writer heart beat. 
> 
> Good thing is Keith gets to meet Pidge and Hunk and friendships abound! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 4.

 

            Three weeks went by and the weather stayed nice, but Keith had a feeling they’d run out of luck soon. He wasn’t wrong. The rain started about an hour before his lesson and he jolted when the loud crack of thunder boomed across the sky, flashing lightning coming next.

 

 **(12:02pm) Keith:** Are we still having our lesson?

 

 **(12:10pm) Lance:** no, coran just texted me saying the pool is closed cause of lightning.

 

 **(12:11pm) Keith:** oh ok

 

            He was a little disappointed about not getting to see Lance today. Chewing on his lip, he walked into the kitchen. Shiro was finishing making his lunch, shoving his food into an insulated lunch box. “Lesson got cancelled,” Keith said.

            “You sound upset. You can’t control the weather,” Shiro joked.

            “It’s just, it’s fun.”

            Shiro gave Keith a knowing look, but Keith’s phone buzzed.

 

 **(12:16pm) Lance:** wanna come over and play video games with hunk pidge n me?

 **(12:17pm) Lance:** i'll pick you up

 **(12:19pm) Lance** if you want to hang out today

 

            “What’s got you smiling at your phone,” Shiro said.

            “It’s nothing, just Lance. He asked if I want to come over to his house and play video games,” Keith replied.

            “Go, have fun. It’ll be nice for you to expand your friends.”

            “I will, don’t you have work to get to,” Keith grumbled.

            “See ya.”

           

 **(12:23pm) Lance:** it’s ok if you don’t want to

**(12:25pm) Keith:** Sure, sounds great. What time are you gonna pick me up?

 

 **(12:26pm) Lance:** 1 ok?

 

 **(12:27pm) Keith:** sure

 

            Keith wanted to look somewhat presentable, especially if he was meeting new people. His stomach curled into knots, tightening painfully. Keith was better at online socialization, there he couldn’t mistake facial expressions or misread body language. _‘It’s ok Keith, you can do this.’_

Chewing on a fingernail, Keith pushed aside some of his clothing piles, they were dirty. After five minutes, he decided on a black t-shirt and dark blue jeans and his favorite black boots. He tied his hair back, then let it loose, then tied it back again. _‘I need a haircut,’_ he thought frowning.

            There was still ten minutes before Lance showed up, so Keith puttered around on his blog, when his phone buzzed.

            Lance was here. Grabbing his wallet and keys, Keith left, locking the door, and headed outside. The rain fell heavily, getting Keith wet in seconds even though he ran and scrambled into Lance’s car.

            “Lovely weather, isn’t it?” Lance joked.

            “If you’re a duck,” Keith growled. “I’d rather it be dry.”

            Lance shrugged and turned out of the parking lot. “Well I can’t control the weather.”

            The ride to Lance’s house was surprisingly quiet, just the pop music and the sounds of rain.

            Pulling into the driveway, Lance turned off the car. Keith looked over his house. It was dark gray with white shutters and had a large garden in the front. “Mama loves plants,” Lance offered.

            Both boys had to run to the front door, trying not to get wet from the rain. The inside of the house was painted bright colors, toys, clothes, and shoes littering the front room. “Sorry about the mess,” Lance said.

            After taking off their shoes, Lance led Keith through a hallway filled to the brim with photos. Keith saw Lance in quite a few, sitting along four other children, and several adults. “Lance is that you?” an older woman’s voice called from down the hall.

            They walked into the kitchen, amazing smells rising into the air. “Yeah Mama! Oh, this is Keith. I’m teaching him how to swim, but we got rained out.”

            A short dark skinned woman walked out with a smile on her face. “Welcome, it’s nice to see my son make another friend.”

            Keith squeaked when she wrapped him in a hug, squeezing tight. “Than-nk you?”

            Sounds of the front door opening and closing, voices coming from down the hall made Lance grin. “Pidge and Hunk are here,” Lance said. “Mama we’ll be in the basement.”

            “Okay, holler if you get hungry,” she said leaning up to kiss Lance’s cheek.

            “Mama!”

            Keith slowly followed him down the stairs to the basement. It was cooler down here, with bare brick walls and cement floors. Two others were waiting for them. “Hey!” Lance said. “This is Keith.”

            Pidge waved from their large chair they’d already taken up as their spot. They had bushy ginger hair, cut short and round glasses. “Nice to meet you Keith, I’m Pidge, resident winner of video games.”

            A large tall boy hurried over and wrapped Keith into a hug. “I’m Hunk nice to meet you!”

            Keith smiled nervously, patting Hunk’s back. He wasn’t used to hugging people he’d just met. Hunk went back to his spot on a large blue bean bag. There was only one other large chair left, so Keith went to sit on the floor. “We-uh can share if you want,” Lance offered his cheeks pink.

            Pidge rolled their eyes when they saw both boys sink into the chair. They were touching from shoulder all the way to their knees. Keith swallowed trying not to let his face turn red. Lance reached forward and grabbed two of the controllers that were on the floor.

            He handed one to Keith. “Are you ready to be crushed?” Lance asked grinning.

            Keith smiled, they didn’t know he was amazing at them.

            Playing Mario Kart was almost distracting enough to forget that Lance was pressed against his side and that they were sharing warmth, or when Lance rested his elbow on Keith’s thigh. “You beat Pidge!” Lance crowed.

            “First time luck!” Pidge grumbled. “I was going easy on him.”

            Keith grinned happy to see the first-place sign under Luigi. “Go again?” Keith challenged.

            “Oh, it is on!”

            Keith won three more races, and Pidge won five. “I am still the champ!” they said doing what was obviously a happy dance in their chair.

            “Can we play Halo now?” Hunk asked.

            “Sure,” Lance said getting up.

            It was an odd feeling, he was cold without Lance sitting next to him. Lance pulled out Mario Kart and inserted Halo. Keith hadn’t played Halo in forever, but it was always a fun game. “Are we playing online?” Hunk asked.

            “Sure, be prepared to get shot out of the sky by a 12-year-old though,” Lance said settling back into the chair.

            “Not if I snipe them first,” Pidge said, cackling.

            The intro came on, music playing. Everyone picked a character and waited for the server to load.

            Time slipped by faster than Keith thought, a loud beeping noise disrupting their game. Hunk pulled out his phone, turning off the alarm. “We have to take off, Pidge and I have our supplement classes,” Hunk said. “It was nice meeting you Keith.”

            “Don’t expect to win at all next time,” Pidge said grinning.

            The two of them headed upstairs leaving Lance and Keith by themselves. A very loud and awkward silence broke out between them. “So, want to see my Pokémon card collection?” Lance blurted.

            “You have a Pokémon card collection? What are you twelve?” Keith scoffed.

            Lance bumped his shoulder making a face. “It’s cool, most of them were my older brother’s.”        

            “Lead on,” Keith said.

            Lance got up from the chair first, then turned and extended a hand to Keith. His hand was warm and soft, long thin fingers wrapping around his hand. “They’re in my room.”

            Keith swallowed, oh boy, going to Lance’s room. He wiped his hands on his pants, trying to ignore how sweaty they were. After they climbed the stairs to the first floor, Lance led him to another set of stairs.

            Up they went, reaching a long hallway, doors lining the walls. “Mine is the second on the left,” Lance said as they stepped over more toys.

            Keith actually felt better about his room when they walked in. Clothes were piled in a chair, and on his bed. Posters covered the wall, barely any wall space left open. A single bookcase lined one wall, books crammed into every shelf. Lance went over and pulled a black binder, two books almost falling off as well, but Lance maneuvered them back in.

            “C’mon,” Lance said sitting on his bed.

            Keith gingerly sat down next to him when he opened the binder. Each card was in a plastic sleeve; pages, and pages of them. “Wow, that’s a lot.”

            “Yeah, my brother loves collecting them.”

            Their hands brushed when Keith reached for a card, pulling back his fingers, his face red. “That’s a cool one,” he muttered.

            Their shoulders brushed and Lance slid his arm behind Keith. _‘If I turn my head I could kiss him,’_ Keith thought, the stomach butterflies back.

            He tried to ignore when Lance’s hair brushed his ear, or the fact that Lance was so close. Luck was on his side, his phone buzzed making Keith jump.

 

 **(3:58pm) Shiro bro:** How’s the video games going? I’m on break.

 

 **(4:01pm) Keith:** Good, Lance collects Pokémon cards.

 

 **(4:03pm) Shiro bro:** I’m going to be home late, sorry, Miranda called in sick again. I have to close.

           

            Keith pursed his lips. Another dinner alone, this would be the third one this week. “What’s wrong?” Lance asked.

            “Oh, it’s nothing, Shiro has to stay late for work again. I should get going home too.”

            “You can stay for dinner if you want, Mama never minds if another person joins the family.”

            “That-that’s ok, I don’t want to impose.”

            Lance nudged his shoulder. “You wouldn’t. Text your brother and say you’re eating with me and my family. Easy and then I’ll give you a ride home after.”

            Keith had a very large feeling that Lance would insist anyways regardless if he refused. They shared stubborn natures it looked like. “Lance come downstairs, I need help with dinner.”

            “Let’s go,” Lance said setting the binder aside and jumping up.

            _‘At least I won’t be eating alone,’_ Keith thought getting to his feet and following Lance downstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, didn't know this would turn into mutual pining, but looks that way. Anywhos, Lance loves Pokemon, Hunk loves Halo, and Pidge is a competitive Mario Kart winner, not a surprise there.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so late. My internet is down at home, so I've had to deal with that (which to be honest is absolutely awful). I'm hoping it'll be fixed soon (like by Monday). -crosses fingers- 
> 
> On a better note, you get to meet more of Lance's family (I made up names of course, cause we don't know their canon names).   
> I hope my lovely readers won't be too mad at me. I love all the kudos and comments and hits I've been getting. -blows kisses- 
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 5.

            Happiness bubbled up in Lance’s chest; Keith had agreed to stay for dinner. He just hoped Keith could survive the Mcclain family dinners. “We should get going downstairs, or Mama will come up and drag me down by my ears.”

            Keith’s eyes widened for a moment, then a wide smile curled on his lips. Lance swallowed hard, that smile was dangerous. It made his heart stop for a moment, heat rising on his neck and ears. “C’mon.”

            Keith followed Lance downstairs and into the kitchen. Pots were bubbling away on the stove, wonderful smells rising into the air. His Mama was in the middle of it all, a wooden spoon in one hand, her blue apron tied around her round waist. “There you are.”

            “Keith’s staying for dinner,” Lance said.

            “Good, good. Lance chop that onion and put it in the front left pot,” his Mama said. “Keith I need you to stir this slowly.”

            She opened a pot and handed Keith a spoon. He nodded taking it and standing near the stove. Hurrying over to the other side of the kitchen, she pulled out a large bowl with fully risen dough. Covering her hands in flower, she dumped it on the counter and began kneading it, then formed biscuits on a metal cookie sheet. “Lance is the oven hot?”

            “Yes Mama.”

            She deftly maneuvered over and slid the biscuits inside. “Do you have any allergies Keith?” his mama asked.

            “No Ma’am.”

            “Call me Dolores, ma’am is so stuffy.”

            Keith’s lips quirked into a small smile.

            The door opened and shut, a pair of loud voices clambering from down the hall. “That sounds like Isabelle and Mari,” Lance said. “My little sisters.”

            Two girls appeared, nearly identical looking. They shared Lance’s brown hair and blue eyes. “Who’s this?” one of them asked.

            “My friend Keith,” Lance said. “I’m teaching him how to swim.”

            The other peered up at him. “You don’t know how to swim? Didn’t you learn when you were a baby?”

            The door opened and shut again, more voices echoing down the hallway. Lance grinned. His grandma and his dad were home, along with his older brother Andre. “No,” Keith said stirring the soup.

            “Why not?” she asked.

            “Mari leave Keith alone,” his Mama said waving a spoon at her.

            A tall slender older man peeked into the kitchen. His dark brown hair was streaked with gray and he had brown eyes instead of Lance’s blue ones. “My dear, dinner smells lovely. Do you need any help?” he asked leaning over to kiss his Mama’s cheek.

            “Tell Andre to come say hello to his Mother. Mari, Isabelle, go set the table.”

            The twins nodded and headed to a cabinet, counting out plates and silverware. Lance watched as his family simply accepted that Keith was there, although Keith tried to make himself smaller, as if he was trying to stay out of the way. “Are you ok?” Lance asked sidling over to him.

            “Yeah, I’m fine. I’m-I’m just not used to so many people,” Keith replied, his hand shaking just a little while he stirred the soup. “It’s only been me and Shiro for so long.”

            “Lance, did you finish chopping the onions?” his Mama asked.

            “Yes, I did.”

            “Put those in, then get the bread out of the oven please.”

            A blast of heat from the oven made Lance wince a little, and he slid the biscuits out, wearing thick oven mitts. “Mama, the table is set,” one of the twins said.

            “Get everyone’s drink order.”

            “Can we have pop?” the other twin asked.

            “No, water or milk. You know the rules,” his mama said.

            Both twins sighed and rolled their eyes. “Yes Mama,” they said in unison.

            “Ugh don’t do that, it’s creepy,” Lance said.

            “Keith what do you want to drink?”

            “Water’s fine,” he said.

            “Same for me,” Lance said.

            The twins went to get the rest of the drinks.

            Dinner started off a little rocky. His Grandma had fallen asleep before dinner, and had to be woken. When everyone was seated, his Grandma said grace and everyone started passing the food.

            “We’re not really religious,” Lance whispered to Keith. “Grandma insists.”

            “So, Keith, what’s your family like?” Andre asked passing the biscuits.

            “It’s just my brother Shiro and me,” Keith replied.

            “Is he good looking?” Mari asked grinning.

            “I guess so?” Keith replied shrugging his shoulders.

            “Can I see a picture?” Isabelle asked perking up.

            Keith fished out his phone and pulled up a picture of Shiro and him. Lance watched as curiosity flashed in his family’s eyes, especially the shiny prosthetic arm. “Oh, he is a looker,” Mari said. “I prefer Amy at school though, she’s much prettier.”

            His Mama sighed. “Must run in the family,” she said smiling.

            Keith glanced at Lance, confusion clear on his face. Lance just shrugged a small smile on his face. Keith had his secrets, and so did Lance.

            Talk shifted away from Keith and towards Andre’s work at the biochemistry lab. He was the pride of the family, getting his doctorate. Lance sometimes felt a little like he was in his shadow. It was hoped he would go the same path, but Lance had other ideas.

            Keith’s attention was clearly on Andre, interest in his eyes. A bubble of jealousy filled Lance’s chest. Of course, Keith would be drawn to Andre, he was smart and good looking. Not that Lance wasn’t, he just didn’t have the same draw as his older brother.

            Although the talk didn’t stop, eating slowed, plates were empty and everyone relaxed. Keith pulled out his phone and stared at the text on the screen, then typed a reply. Another flash of jealousy. _‘He’s not mine, he doesn’t even know I like him. I don’t even know if he likes guys,’_ Lance thought. _‘I shouldn’t be jealous of my brother or a phone.’_

            Although Keith never mentioned a girlfriend or a boyfriend, Lance didn’t hold his breath. “Alright, you two are on dish duty,” his Mama said.

            “Really Mama?” Lance whined.

            “It’s fine, I don’t mind,” Keith said.

            “I’ll help clear the table,” Andre offered.

            The three of them piled dishes in their arms. His Mama already had hot soapy water filling one side of the double sink. “I’ll wash you dry?” Lance offered.

            “Sure.”

Once or twice their hands brushed and Lance’s heart kept skipping a beat every time they touched. He glanced over to see Keith so close, close enough to see how long his eyelashes were. “Lance, uhm, thanks for letting me stay for dinner,” Keith said. “It, it was really nice of you.”

            His cheeks had tinged pink, and he hid a little behind his hair. “You’re welcome, and anytime. You’re always welcome,” Lance said.

            Once all the dishes were dry and put away, Lance stretched. “Did you need to go home now?” he asked.

            A tiny part of him wanted Keith to stay, maybe watch a movie. His heart lurched when an image of them curled up together filled his mind. “I should head home, Shiro’s going to be home soon. He texted me when he was on his break.”

            “Okay,” Lance said trying not to let his smile deflate and ignore the pain in his chest.

            Lance was quiet during the drive to Keith’s apartment, the music filling the silence. It didn’t take long to drive to his apartment, the drive felt short and awkward. “Thanks for the ride and letting me stay for dinner again,” Keith said when Lance pulled into the parking lot.

            “No problem Keithy. See you tomorrow for lessons?” Lance asked.

            “You bet, and don’t call me that,” Keith said unbuckling his seatbelt and leaving his car.

            A tiny bit of Lance wanted to stop him, pull him close and kiss him, but he was a coward. Keith was too quick, shutting the door and headed inside.

            Lance sighed and drove back home, his heart a little heavier.

 

+++

 

            The next day dawned bright and sunny. Lance was excited for the lesson, because it meant he got to see Keith again. He got dressed, checking his phone. There weren’t any messages for now, but it was still early.

            _‘I wonder if we could try going in the deep end,’_ Lance thought heading into the bathroom.

            Keith was progressing rapidly in his lessons and could swim on his own now. Whatever block he had against going in the deep end, Lance was determined to figure it out.  He did miss getting to touch Keith more, but it was good that his friend was learning to swim. Soon he wouldn’t even need Lance, but he pushed that thought away and focused on getting to see Keith.

            It was still early, but Lance went to the pool before picking up Keith. He wanted to get some practice in. Since it was summer, he got to relax a little before training really kicked in in August and then he’d be busy. “Morning Lance,” Marie said.

            He waved, Alyssa must have the day off and headed to the break room.

            The cold water felt good on his skin, the fresh scent of chlorine and sun permeated his senses. This was what Lance loved, being in the water and moving through it. His Mama said he must’ve been a dolphin in his last life. Time slipped away and he felt a tap on his shoulder. It was Allura. She had a deep frown on her face, her light eyes flashing. “Keith just called, you were supposed to pick him over an hour ago,” she said, her voice low and soft.

            Allura didn’t yell, she went cold and icy, but she was angry. “I’m sorry, I’ll go now!”

            He pulled himself out of the pool and walked quickly-there was no running at the pool-and grabbed his keys and wallet. Not even bothering to dry off, he ran through the parking lot to his car.

            _‘Damnit, I hope Keith isn’t mad at me,’_ Lance thought.

            It took him half the time to get to his apartment. Keith was sitting outside on a stoop, his towel in his hands. When Lance pulled in, his head perked up. Lance put the car in park and leapt out of his car. He ran over and wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist. “I am so so so sorry!” 

            “Lance you’re still all wet. Did you literally get out of the pool and come racing over here?” Keith asked.

            He was stiff in Lance’s embrace, not bothering to wrap his arms around the other boy. Lance leapt back as if Keith was on fire, his fists clenching at his side. “Yeah, I felt bad. I got caught up my swim,” Lance said. “Can you ever forgive me?”

            “If you promise not to do it again, I’ll forgive you,” Keith said.

            “Deal! Let’s go.”

            Keith followed Lance to his car and both boys got in. Lance would have to dry off his seat later, but he was too preoccupied with Keith. “So, you really didn’t forget about me?” Keith asked when Lance pulled out into traffic.

            “There’s this zone I get into. I normally swim long distance, so I get into this zone. It’s just me, the water, and moving. I forget all time which is why Allura got so angry at me. I should’ve waited until after our lesson to swim.”

            “It’s ok. When I called, Allura sounded really angry. Did she yell at you?”

            “No, just gave me the look, you know the one your mom gives-oh…” Lance let his voice trail off.

            “Yeah I know that one,” Keith said, his voice soft. “Our parents died in a car accident when was eleven. Shiro was there and lost his arm, because the frame crushed it.”

            Lance swallowed. That had to be hard. “I know you’ve heard it a million times, but I’m sorry.”

            He tried to put as much empathy into his voice as possible. “Thanks Lance.”

            They pulled into the pool. “How about an extra long lesson today, to make up for being an ass.”

            “Okay,” Keith shrugged.

            Allura still glared at Lance when they walked into the pool. “Hello Keith, how are you?” she asked, completely ignoring Lance.

            He knew she’d give him the cold shoulder for a while, but she’d mellow out by the end of the day. Lance went to fetch the kickboard and other supplies while Keith got dressed.

            “Ready?” Lance asked.

            “You betcha.”

            Both boys slipped into the water, the lesson beginning.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because I got my internet back today I'm treating my lovely readers to a new chapter! (Update schedule? What's that haa)
> 
> This is a little bit of a filler chapter, but I hope everyone enjoys it :D. I want to thank everyone for the lovely comments, kudos and hits. Enjoy!

Chapter 6.

 

            Keith was enjoying the lesson, despite the fact that Lance had forgotten about him and left him waiting. He’d tried to text Lance, but there was no answer. In desperation, he’d called the pool and got an irate Allura who said she’d go find him. Her voice had been cold and he knew he never wanted to get on Allura’s bad side.

            The water was cold on his skin, helping with the hot sun beating down on his head. He pushed his wet hair out of his eyes for the millionth time it seemed. Lance pursed his lips, his blue eyes watching him, an odd expression on his face. “What?” Keith snapped, his voice holding a bit too much anger.

            “I’m trying to picture you with shorter hair,” Lance said shrugging. “It’s not working.”

            “Shiro keeps telling me I should cut it off, maybe get an undercut like his,” Keith said. “I like it this long.”

            “Why don’t you practice your front crawl.”

            Keith noticed the flush that had crept across Lance’s cheeks. He was proud that he could swim by himself, although Keith missed the feel of Lance’s strong fingers on his skin.

            “Want to try going into the deep end today?” Lance asked while they took a break at the wall.

            Icy cold fear snaked down Keith’s spine. The deep end? No, that was the last place he wanted to go. _‘I have Lance with me, and I can swim.’_

            Still, he couldn’t. “I can’t Lance,” he said his voice soft and low.

            “Why not?” Lance couldn’t help but ask. “What happened.”

            The memories were hard to think of, even if they were foggy from age. He sighed knowing Lance deserved to know his secret.  “I was eight and Shiro and I went to a lake for the day. It was supposed to be fun. There were a group of boys my age and they asked if I wanted to go out to the raft. I had on floaties, and they convinced me to go. Shiro was getting ice-cream for us so he didn’t see me go,” Keith said, his voice breaking a little. “When we got out there, one of the boys popped my floaties with an old nail. Then another pushed me into the water. I nearly drowned, Shiro came and rescued me. I’ve been scared of deep water ever since.”

            Sadness welled up in Lance’s chest. He moved forward, wrapping Keith in a hug. It felt good to have those arms around him. “If I could punch those boys I would,” Lance said.

            Then Lance froze and leapt off him, making waves. “S-sorry, Pidge complains that I am a touchy person and that I give too many hugs.”

            Lance’s cheeks were red again and he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Keith didn’t mind the hug, it was nice. The warm bare skin on his was another story all together. “Why don’t we go to the six-foot level and see how you feel.”

            Keith nodded. He trusted Lance. Using the kickboard, they moved towards the deeper water. Panic clenched his chest, but Keith focused on him, not the fact he couldn’t touch. “Are you ok?” Lance asked treading water.

            “I-I think so.”

            He clutched the kickboard, his knuckles white. “You’re doing fine. Just breath and we’ll keep going.”

            Keith focused on Lance, the blue of his eyes and the way his lips were always smiling. He was ok, and Keith was able to relax a little. Lance let go of the kickboard, treading water. Keith kicked around a little, happiness blooming in his chest. “Let’s head back to the shallows. I think open swim is going to start soon.”

            Keith kicked all the way to the shallows by himself, Lance swimming slowly next to him. He looked so graceful, like he belonged in the water. When he got out of the water, Keith was surprised to see Shiro waiting for him. He was chatting with Allura, her cheeks unusually pink. “Shiro, hey,” Keith said grabbing his towel after he got out of the water.

            “I got off work early, thought I’d surprise you and pick you up.”

            Keith had a feeling he wanted to see Allura. “Hey Shiro,” Lance said waving.

            “Lance wasn’t it? Thanks for taking care of my little brother,” Shiro said reaching over to ruffle Keith’s wet hair.

            “Hey, I’m not a kid, stop that,” Keith complained frowning up at the taller man.   
            “Fine, fine. You ready to go?”

            “Yeah, see you later Lance,” Keith said.

            He didn’t really want Shiro to drive him home, to be honest, he liked riding in the car with Lance. Even if he played crappy pop music and sang to the songs slightly off key. “See ya!”

            Lance headed to the guard house, a smile on his face.

            On the drive home, Shiro glanced at his brother. “You like him don’t you.”

            “Lance?”

            “Yeah, does he know?”

            “That I’m gay, no. I told him about my accident though. We got into the six-foot depth,” Keith said steering the topic away from his crush on Lance.

            “That’s great, still you should tell him. I know it’s hard to trust people, but I have a good feeling about Lance.”

            “Thanks.”

            They finished the drive in silence, the soft tunes of Pink Floyd filling the car.

 

+++

           

            Keith laid on his bed staring up at the ceiling. He was thinking back to the hug Lance gave him after he told him about his near drowning experience, especially the way Lance had pushed back so quickly. _‘I like him, but does he like me?’_ Keith thought.

            His phone pinged breaking the dreamy thoughts. Unlocking his phone, he saw he had a text from Lance.

**(5:34pm) Lance:** yo, theres gonna be a party tonight wanna come?

 

 **(5:36pm) Keith:** Sure, where’s it at?

 

 **(5:37pm) Lance:** i can give you a lift pick you up at 8

 **(5:38pm) Lance:** theres gonnna be a bonfire, so dress warm

( **5:39pm) Lance:** pidge n hunk are gonna be there too

 

 **(5:41pm) Keith:** ok, see you then.

 

            Keith headed out of his room and into the living room. Shiro was relaxing with a cup of tea, watching some PBS show. “Lance invited me to a party tonight,” Keith said flopping down next to him on the couch.

            “Your first party, just be smart and if you need a ride home, please call me. I don’t care, I’d rather you not get into an accident.”

            “I will Dad,” Keith snorted stretching out his legs. “You’re not going to tell me not to go?”

            “No, I’d rather you have some life experiences. I’m not your dad, I’m your guardian.”

            “What are you watching?”

            “Antiques Roadshow, it’s the best,” Shiro replied. “I love seeing the little old ladies get all excited when trinkets are worth thousands of dollars.”

            “You would.”

            “What do you wear to a bonfire?”

            “It’s gonna be cool tonight, so wear a coat.”

            Keith thought it over while watching tv with Shiro. The later it got the more nervous he got. He headed up to his room and opened his closet. He wanted to look cool and impress Lance. Butterflies floated around in his stomach, he was going to a real party.

            After twenty minutes of rifling through his closet, Keith chose his basic black t-shirt and a pair of dark almost black jeans. He chose a dark red jacket, that he hoped made him look cool. To finish it off, Keith pulled on a pair of black and red boots, and pulled his hair back into a ponytail. His phone buzzed.

           

 **(7:25pm) Lance:** im early but pidge n hunk wanna get something to eat first you game?

**(7:27pm)Keith:** Yeah, I’ll be down in a sec.

 

            He slid his phone into his pocket and left his room. “We’re going for dinner, uhm could I have some money?” Keith asked shifting his weight from side to side.

            Keith hated asking for money, especially when he knew how hard Shiro worked. “Sure, here, hope it’s not too fancy,” Shiro said pulling out his wallet.

            “I can’t take this much!” Keith protested at the twenty-dollar bill Shiro handed him.

            “Call it your allowance,” Shiro said. “Treat that boy you’ve been smiling about for weeks.”

            Heat rushed to Keith’s face. Shiro had noticed, damnit. “He’s-he’s just a friend,” Keith stammered shoving the twenty into his wallet.

            “Sure he is.”

            “I’ll be back late,” he growled and stomped out of the apartment, Shiro’s laughter chasing him.

            Lance was waiting in the parking lot blasting Britney Spears. “You have terrible taste in music,” Keith grumbled.

            “Nope, Britney is golden,” Lance said reaching over to turn down the music. “You look nice.”

            “Thanks, I-I this is my first party,” Keith said fumbling for the edges of his jacket.

            “Don’t worry Keithy my man, I’ll help you out. Maybe we can find some cute girls,” Lance grinned.

            _‘Sure, girls, great,’_ Keith thought sinking down a little in his seat.

            It wasn’t Lance’s fault he didn’t know Keith was gay, it’s not like he told him. The ones that did know, Shiro, one of his teachers; they kept it quiet.

            Lance pulled out of the parking lot and headed down the road. “Pidge is the DD for tonight, they hate drinking,” Lance said.

            A Denny’s large sign rose up to the right and Lance pulled into the parking lot. “Hope you like pancakes.”

            Keith shrugged. “Sure.”

            There were a few cars in the parking lot, but not many. Pidge and Hunk were already seated, and waved when Lance and Keith walked into the building. A waitress was taking their drink order and smiled. “You must be the rest of their party. I’m Vanessa, what can I get you two to drink?”

            “Water,” Keith said.

            “Coke for me,” Lance said.

            “I’ll be right back.”    

            Lance and Keith settled into chairs across from the others. “This is Keith’s first party, so we gotta make sure it’s good,” Lance said grinning.

            “Really? That’s a little surprising,” Pidge said. “With your looks, I’m surprised you didn’t get asked to parties sooner."

            A flush crept across Keith’s neck. There was a reason alright, but he went to a different school than the rest of the group. It was an alternative school for those who struggled with regular classes. “I-uh don’t have many friends,” Keith muttered.

            “Well we’re friends,” Hunk piped up. “This’ll be the best party ever. Lotor’s hosting, so you know it’s gonna be awesome.”

            Keith knew that name, he was the son of satellite tycoon and filthy rich. “He’s had a crush on Lance since sophomore year,” Pidge said a sly smile creeping on their lips. “That’s the only reason we get invited.”

            A tendril of jealousy curled up inside Keith’s chest. “I told him I wasn’t interested,” Lance said. “He’s too high maintenance for my tastes.”

            Vanessa returned with their drink orders and asked if they were ready to order. Keith didn’t know how to offer to pay for Lance’s meal, a funny feeling settling rock hard in his stomach. He ordered pancakes and a side order of bacon, it was cheap. Lance glanced towards him after they ordered. “Not too hungry?” Lance asked offhand.

            “No, not really,” Keith said.

            He was used to not spending a lot when the treat of going out occurred, now it was second nature. “Pidge always pays for dinner,” Hunk said. “You could’ve ordered a whole platter, its ok.”

            “Thanks.”

            They played hang man on a napkin while waiting for their food. When it arrived, Keith’s stomach grumbled. He’d eaten after the lesson, but ramen noodles wasn’t very filling. “Dude, you’re hungry here,” Lance said shoving some of his hash browns on Keith’s plate.

            “Fine, have some of my sausage,” Pidge said forking over two links.

            “I’m fine, really.”

            Lance reached over and grabbed some of Hunk’s scrambled eggs. “We pretty much just eat off everyone else’s plate anyways.”

            “Ketchup?” Pidge asked.

            “For what?”

            “Your hash browns. Only way to eat them.”

            Keith stared at them while they poured ketchup over the potatoes. “That is weird.”

            “Lance puts hot sauce on his eggs.”

            “It tastes good!”

            Keith sat back and watched the other three chatter, content to eat what was on his plate. Though mysteriously a few bites of his pancakes went missing and eggs had been added to his plate, which tasted mysteriously like hot sauce.

            It was after eight when the group finished eating and paid. “Let’s head out. Lance, you leave your car here. We’re all going in mine,” Pidge announced.

            Pidge’s car was a Prius, of course. “Shot gun!” Hunk announced.

            “Hey no fair!” Lance protested.

            “I made the rules for shot gun, you get in the back seat.”

            Lance made a face, but climbed in the back. Keith followed suit. The inside of Pidge’s Prius smelled like cinnamon and new car smell. “Okay I have one rule. No puking in the Prius. If you do, you’re paying for it to get professionally cleaned.”

            “Aye aye Captain,” Lance said saluting from the back seat.

            The car was so quiet, silently moving out into the street. Keith was off to his first party and he tried not to think about his nerves.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La di da greetings readers, it is I your author with an update! Because I have no update schedule and to be honest your comments are fueling my little tiny writer heart, I am updating. 
> 
> Also a warning: there is underage alcohol consumption in this chapter, as well as drunken-ish acts. (I don't condone underage drinking, but tbh teenagers are teenagers-I was one once, not anymore-and they'll do what they want.)
> 
> Anywhos enjoy!

Chapter 7.

 

            There were cars parked all along the dirt road and Pidge finally managed to find a spot to park, expertly maneuvering the car in between a SUV and a van. The sounds of music wafted over the field, a red glowing in the distance. “C’mon!” Lance crowed jumping out of the car.

            Keith was a little slower, getting out, along with Pidge and Hunk. “Wait for us!” Hunk called as Lance raced off.

            Crowds of teenagers were circling a massive bonfire. It burned and crackled, large logs settled under the flames. Keith liked the way the heat washed over him, warming his cool fingers. Despite the heat of the day, it had cooled down and he was glad he had his jacket. “C’mon Keith,” Lance said grabbing his hand.

            Lance’s hand was warm and soft, clutching at his own and dragging him over to a keg. Two older boys were standing next to it, handing out red solo cups. “Five bucks,” one of them said.

            Keith dug into his back pocket for his wallet. “Nope, it’s your first party, this is on me,” Lance said handing one of the teens a ten-dollar bill.

            A red cup was shoved into his hands, and the other grabbed the handle to the keg, pouring light amber beer into it, then filled Lance’s. “Let’s walk around, see if there’s any babes.”

            Lance’s hand was again in Keith’s, clutching, the other holding his cup of beer. When Keith tasted the amber liquid, he coughed. “This tastes horrible.”

            “You gotta keep drinking, it’ll get better.”

            Keith wasn’t too sure and he stared down at it making a face. This was his first party and he didn’t want to been seen as the outsider, so he forced a few swallows down his throat. The beer burned his throat, the bitter taste making him choke. “There you go,” Lance said taking a few swigs of his own.

            “Hey Lance!” a smooth male voice said behind them. “Who’s this?”

            Lance grimaced and turned around. A tall slender boy stood behind them, his long golden blonde hair pulled back into a low ponytail. “Lotor,” Lance grumbled. “Funny seeing you.”

            “Not really, since it’s my party,” Lotor replied. “Now are you going to introduce me to your friend?”

            His voice sneered the last words, like Keith didn’t belong here. “This is Keith, he’s my friend,” Lance replied.

            Lotor’s eyes flickered to their hands and Keith flushed pulling away from Lance’s hand and taking another sip of his beer. “Friend, right, it’s nice to meet you Keith. You certainly know how to pick them Lance,” Lotor said grinning, but it was predatory and not kind at all.

            His dark amber eyes stared daggers at Keith, even though he was smiling. “You invited me,” Lance shrugged. “You didn’t say I couldn’t bring a date.”

            Anger flashed in Lotor’s eyes. “Hmm, have a good time, Keith.”

            Lotor disappeared into the dark, leaving the two alone. “Ugh he is such an asshole,” Lance grumbled. “If his parties weren’t legendary, I’d never come.”

            “He doesn’t seem very friendly either,” Keith said.

            “He has his moments. C’mon, let’s go find some girls.”

            Keith sighed and let Lance grab his hand again, pulling him along. A small group of girls were standing next to the bonfire roasting marshmallows. “Hello ladies,” Lance said grinning. “How are you this fine evening?”

            “We’re just fine Lance,” one of them said her bright purple hair catching the light of the flames.

            “Nyma you wound me,” Lance said letting go of Keith’s hand. “I just want to bask in your beauty.”

            She sneered and rolled her eyes. “Don’t get caught by this boy’s sweet words, he’s a flirt. Now, now who’s your friend?”

            She glanced over at Keith, interest in her eyes. “This is Keith,” Lance said. “He’s a friend.”

            “Why haven’t we met before? Name’s Nyma, nice to meet you,” she said.

            Keith shook the hand that was extended, her hand small in his own. The other girls looked him over, appreciation in their eyes. “You should’ve introduced us earlier. Do you like smores Keith?” Nyma asked.

            “Sure, he does,” Lance butted in.

            Keith could’ve sworn Lance had bristled when Nyma walked closer to him. Her eyes briefly widened in surprise and a small knowing smile curled on her lips. “Lance, I was asking Keith.”     

            “Yeah sure,” Keith muttered.

            He wasn’t really interested in the girls at all, but Lance’s reactions were surprising. “Why don’t you roast a few with us.”

            Lance huffed, a frown marring his features. “I’m going to get more beer,” he growled and stomped off.

            “So, Keith, do you like him?” Nyma asked handing him a long metal poker, a marshmallow stuck on the end.

            “Lance? Sure,” Keith shrugged.

            Nyma hummed in response. “I think Lance has a crush on you,” she said.

            “That’s ridiculous. He’s my swim teacher and my friend,” Keith retorted, gripping the poker tighter.

            Her slender shoulders shrugged, and she grinned. “Friend, sure.”

            Keith’s marshmallow burst into flames and he sighed reaching over to blow it out. It was black, the least favorite way he liked. “I’m gonna go find Lance,” Keith said.

            He handed the poker to one of the other girls, leaving the burnt marshmallow on it. “Nice meeting you Keith,” Nyma said waving.

            Keith waved a little, forcing a small smile to curl up on his lips. She was a little too nosy for his tastes. He checked the keg first, then found Hunk who hadn’t seen him, neither did Pidge. The other teens simply shrugged when he asked about Lance. He kept looking, a weird sinking upset feeling settling into his stomach. The beer wasn’t helping, and Keith chugged the rest of his cup. He stopped by the keg for a refill, hoping that Lance might materialize out of thin air.

            Keith meandered towards the edge of the bonfire, where pine trees clustered together. He thought he saw Lance’s brown hair along a grouping of trees. _‘Wait a second?’_ Keith thought walking closer. _‘Is someone with him?’_

            Eyes widening, Keith couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Pushed up against a tree, Lotor had his lips pressed against Lance’s. A sick painful feeling hit Keith’s chest, making him gasp. Lance’s eyes widened in shock when he spotted Keith, but that was all Keith saw. Turning, he ran, stumbling a little. Tears pricked his eyes.

            Keith ran into Hunk, dropping his cup on the ground.  “Hey Keith, you ok?” Hunk asked.

            “No,” he gasped out.

            His mind swirled, the beer was too much for him and his chest hurt. “Keith!” Lance called.

            Keith turned on his heel and walked away from Lance. There was no reason at all to talk to him. A hand gripped his wrist trying to stop him, but Keith shook it off, breaking into a run.

            He made it past some cars, stopping to catch his breath. “Please Keith,” Lance said.

            Lance had followed him, but he was barely out of breath. “No, you kissed him!” Keith snarled.

            “I didn’t want him to, please believe me!” Lance begged.

            Anger still burned in his chest, then his eyes widened in surprise. Lance stepped forward and slid his arms around Keith’s waist, resting his head on his shoulder. “You don’t know Keith,” Lance said, his voice slurring from the beer.

            Keith was frozen, unsure on whether or not to push him away. Curiosity won, he wanted to know. “Know what?” Keith asked, shivering when Lance’s warm fingers slid underneath his shirt.

            Lance’s breath fanned his neck, hot and warm. “I like you so much, but I’m afraid to tell you.”

            Keith stiffened. ‘ _Liked him? Like-like, him?’_ Keith thought his mind racing.

            Pulling back, Lance reached up to brush his face with his fingertips, his eyes soft. “Lance?” Keith asked when he leaned closer. “You’re drunk.”

            “So?” he retorted, eyes flickering down to Keith’s lips. “What would you do if I kissed you?”

            Keith swallowed, his mouth and throat mysteriously very dry. Lance was close, so very close. Their noses brushed and warm breath fanned his face, the smell of beer rising into his nose. “Keith?”

            “I-I…”

            Lance’s lips were soft and warm, pressing against his. No, this wasn’t right, Keith wanted to kiss Lance, but not like this. Pulling back, Keith stumbled backwards out of Lance’s hold. “I’m sorry,” Keith said seeing the stricken look on Lance’s face.            

            He turned and ran.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so much fun to write. Like I'm so looking forward to seeing what everyone things.
> 
> Also, thank you to everyone who commented (I live off of comments), kudos, and hits. I'm still surprised at the amount I've received. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 8.

 

            Lance woke up, his head heavy. “Ugh, what?” he groaned rubbing his face.

            Hunk snored next to him, sprawled out. Sitting up, Lance rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and tried to ignore the pounding in his head. He was in Hunk’s room, must’ve gone home with him after the party ended.

            Then the memories of last night flooded back. Lotor kissing him, the shocked and hurt in Keith’s face. Running after Keith, kissing him-the way he ran away from him. His eyes burned and Lance took a deep shuddering breath. _‘Of course, he doesn’t feel the same way. I messed up bad,’_ Lance thought.

            He pulled out his phone, only to find it dead. Hunk had a charger somewhere, there it was. When Lance plugged it in and turned it on, he winced. There were twenty texts and three missed calls, all from Pidge. They were railing on Lance about how Keith was very upset about something, but didn’t want to say. Lance gave his phone time to charge, until it was at least 25% charged. He knew he’d have to call Pidge back. Groaning softly, Lance pulled up their number and pressed the call button. The phone rang twice. “Nice to see you alive and well Lance,” Pidge sneered.

            “Hello to you too. I was sleeping and my phone was dead.”

            “I figured, ugh you are the worst person ever. What did you do to Keith?” Pidge yelled.

            Hunk groaned and rolled over. Lance turned and headed into the hallway, unplugging his phone. He had to get home anyways or his Mama would yell. Waving at Mrs. Garrett, Lance grabbed his shoes and headed outside.  

            “Lance! I need an answer!”

            “I uhm-well, I kissed him. He obviously doesn’t like me and I overstepped my bounds. I’ll apologize I promise.”

            A loud and very upset sigh came through the receiver from Pidge. “You two are the most thick headed idiots I’ve ever met. You don’t think he likes you? The boy wouldn’t shut up about you when I drove him home,” Pidge grumbled. “He and I quote said “I bet Lance hates me now”. Which is why I called you so many times.”

            “Oh…”

            “Oh my ass, call or text that boy and say you’re sorry Lance!”

            “Yes Pidge.”

            “Good, someone has to help you, you’re too thick headed for your own good sometimes.”

            “Love you too Pidge.”

            “Yeah yeah,” Pidge grumbled and disconnected the call.

            Lance pulled up Keith’s number, hovering over the call button. Butterflies the size of turkeys fluttered in his chest, but he pressed the button. It rang and rang, then the phone clicked. “Hello?” a very sleepy Keith answered.

            “Sorry, it’s Lance. Were you sleeping?”

            “Mmm, it’s ok. What’s up?”

            “Can we meet somewhere and talk?”

            The phone was silent for a moment. “Keith?”

            “Yeah sure, how about the park next to the pool.”

            “I can give you a ride.”

            “Shiro can give me one.”

            “Okay, I’ll head over there and meet you after I get home.”

            “M’kay,” Keith said.

            The walk to his housed took all of five minutes, they lived on the same block since they were little. His Mama was making breakfast when Lance came into the house. “Alani called me so I would know where you were.”

            Hunk’s mom and his Mama were best friends, which is why Hunk and him were also best friends. Lance headed up to his room, intent on taking a hot shower. He grabbed fresh clothes and a towel.

            “Morning Lance,” Mari said when she saw him.

            Lance simply hummed in response, his little sister shaking her head at him. The bathroom was a mess, make up cluttering half the counter. Towels crowded the hooks, but Lance didn’t care at the moment. Shoving his towel over another one, he turned on the water. Hot, he needed it to be hot. At least that might help his headache.

            He locked the door, knowing anyone would come waltzing in regardless if he was in the shower or not, and stripped out of his alcohol and bonfire smelling clothes. The water felt good on his skin and he scrubbed hard, wanting to get clean. _‘What am I going to say?’_ he thought. _‘I like you, I want to kiss you. Be your boyfriend?’_

            Lance didn’t know if that would actually work. Pidge said he liked Lance, but did he really? Or was he simply thinking Lance hated him as a friend. Groaning softly, Lance hurried through the rest of his shower.

            It felt good to get into clean clothes. After he put his dirty clothes in the hamper in his room, he grabbed his phone and keys, heading downstairs. “Mama, I gotta go talk to a friend, I’ll be back later,” he said peeking his head into the kitchen.

            “You won’t eat something before you go?” his Mama asked. “Here.”

            She handed him a rolled-up pancake, sausage, and some scrambled eggs in the middle. “Eat this first, then go.”

            “Thanks Mama,” Lance said leaning over to kiss her cheek.

            He munched on the breakfast pancake make shift burrito while he headed to his car. Finishing it, he turned on the car. Pop music just didn’t seem to fit his mood, so Lance pulled up the one playlist he’d made six months ago. He rarely played it, because the song list was sad and sappy.

            Driving over to the park, Lance tried to figure out what to say to Keith, but he was stuck. Keith was waiting for him, sitting under a tree.

            Lance parked and got out of his car heading over to him. Keith was still in the clothes from last night, his hair hanging over his eyes. “Hey,” Lance said sinking down next to him.

            Purple shadows hugged Keith’s eyes, his face tired and haggard. He didn’t say anything, just sighed. “I’m sorry,” Lance started-at least he could say that.

            “For what?”

            “For kissing you.”

            Keith shrugged, fiddling with the edge of his jacket. “You didn’t kiss me just because you were drunk, did you?”

            “No,” Lance replied. “Keith, I just, everything I said to you last night was true. I was just afraid to say them sober.”

            “Pidge gave me a ride home, but I didn’t go inside. I walked to the park and stayed here. I guess I was kinda in shock. Shiro tried to call me, but I ignored him.”

            His hand was so close, Lance itched to grab it and hold it tight. “I’m sorry again.”

“I’m gay,” Keith whispered. “I should’ve told you.”

            “And I’m bi,” Lance replied.

            Keith’s head swiveled towards him, eyes wide. “But you-girls?”

            Lance couldn’t help the chuckle that rose up and out his lips. “Most of time it’s girls, but I do flirt with guys, I’m just more low key about it. The thing I do know is that I like you Keith.”

            He reached over and slid his hand into Keith’s, tangling their fingers together. Keith stiffened for a moment, his eyes flickering to their hands. “I was jealous last night when you started talking to Nyma. I was worried you would like her more,” Lance whispered.

            A dry laugh left Keith’s lips, along with a small smile. “No, she told me you had a crush on me.”

            “I think it’s a little more than a crush Keithy,” Lance whispered, leaning closer to Keith.

            “I told you to stop calling me that,” Keith snapped, but there was no anger in his voice.

            Lance was so close to Keith, he could see the purple in his eyes, his long eyelashes, how perfect his lips were. “Lance?”

            “Can I kiss you for real?” Lance asked. “Not the slurred words of a drunk boy, but for real.”

            Keith licked his lips and swallowed, then nodded. Lance reached his other hand up to cup Keith’s face, pressing their lips together. Keith tasted like stale beer, but Lance didn’t care. He nibbled on Keith’s lower lip, making him gasp softly. He stiffened a little when Lance deepened the kiss, tentatively following Lance’s lead.

            “Get a room you two!” a loud voice called, making them break apart.

            A group of kids sneered and yelled at them, running by. Keith’s face was bright red, his lips swollen a little. Lance leaned his forehead against Keith’s, smiling. “So, are you my boyfriend now?” Lance asked.

            “Uh, if you want me to be,” Keith said.

            “I do.”

            Keith’s pocket buzzed and buzzed. He pulled out his phone a bit clumsily since he was still holding Lance’s hand. “Yeah,” he said. “No, I’m fine. Sorry Shiro, I know I didn’t come home. I’m with Lance.”

            Sighing, Keith handed the phone to Lance. “He wants to talk to you.”

            Nerves grew in Lance’s stomach. He put the phone to his ear. “Hey, uh this is Lance.”

            “Good, I was worried. He didn’t come home last night, and I couldn’t reach him. Is he ok?” Shiro asked.

            “Yup, he’s fine. We’re at the park. I’ll take him home.”

            “Thank you, Lance,” Shiro said. “I’m at work right now, so I have to go. Tell Keith bye for me.”

            He handed his phone back to Keith. “Shiro says bye, but we should get you home. C’mon.”

            Lance rose to his feet, helping Keith as well. He refused to let go of Keith’s hand, until they had to get into his car. It was a silent drive, music low, but Lance was happy.

            “Want to come inside?” Keith asked.

            “Sure,” Lance said, then pulled into a spot, instead of parking in front of the door.

            The hallway smelled like stale cigarettes and a mixture of food. Worn white paint flaked off at the edges, and each door’s number was different.

            Keith stopped in front of a door with the number 5 on it, and unlocked the door. The apartment was small, but painted a cheery light blue. “I’m gonna take a shower, feel free to make yourself comfortable,” Keith said.

            Lance settled on the couch, looking around. Pictures hung on the wall, one with what was obviously Keith’s parents, Shiro, and Keith. His dad looked a lot like Shiro, with brown hair. Keith took after his Mom, slender with black hair. There were other pictures, with Shiro and Keith. That smile, the one that Lance loved was shining through most of the pictures.

            Everything was neat and clean, if a little well worn. The couch had seen better days and the coffee table had been painted.

            Keith appeared after a bit, his hair wet and smelling like lavender. He had on a loose pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. “Lance,” he said. “Will you-”

            His face flushed red and he swallowed. “Cuddle with me?” his voice barely above a whisper.

            Lance stood up and walked over. “Yeah, you need sleep anyways.”

            “My room’s a mess.”

            “Probably not worse than mine,” Lance replied.

            Keith walked down a short hallway, three doors situated along it. He opened the third and Lance got to see Keith’s room. There were band posters hung on the walls, clothes in piles on the floor on his bed. A desk covered in papers along with a battered laptop sat on the scratched wood. Keith shoved the clothes off his bed and pulled back the quilt. Lance slid off his shoes and Keith got into bed. He followed, the bed sinking a little from the weight. “I-I don’t know how to do this,” Keith said.

            Lance slung his waist around his waist, pulling him close and tucking him under his chin. Keith leaned up, kissing his chin. “I like this,” he murmured his eyes fluttering close.

            Soon, Keith’s breathe evened own, relaxing into Lance. He reached up and brushed his fingers through Keith’s hair, marveling at the softness. “I said I like you Keith, but I’m probably in love with you,” Lance whispered, closing his eyes, and slipping off to sleep.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost done with this fic! Second to last chapter. This fic was so much fun to write and I loved writing this chapter (it was cute and fun.)
> 
> Thanks to all the comments, kudos, and hits. You help my little fanfic author heart grow. <3
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 9.

            When Keith woke up, he was warm and very comfortable. His pillow was muscular though, and he saw blue fabric when he opened his eyes. Lance was still there, and he was using his chest as a pillow. Their legs had tangled together while they slept, and Lance still had one arm slung around his waist.

            Then a knock on his door made him start. “Keith, are you in there?” Shiro asked.

            Lance muttered something and shifted. He untangled himself from Lance as quick as he could and opened the door. “Hey,” Keith said.

            “Were you sleeping?” Shiro asked.

            “Yeah,” Keith said pushing his hair out of his face. 

            “Can I come in? I wanted to ask how the party went.”

            Heat flared across Keith’s face, heating up his neck. “Uh…”

            “Is Lance in there?”

            Keith nodded, unable to say anything, opening the door wider and slipping out. Shiro was smiling, one hand on his hip. “I hope you didn’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

            “Shiro!” Keith gasped covering his face with his hands. “Ugh, no. We were just sleeping.”       

            “Here, I brought you coffee.”

            Keith gladly took the cup and took a sip. Ah, that made him feel better. “So, spill.”

            They headed to the living room and Keith told him what happened.

            His coffee was mostly gone and cold when soft footsteps sounded down the hall. Lance peeked out from around the corner. “Uh hi…I woke up and Keith wasn’t there.”

            “I’m sorry, I wanted to talk to him,” Shiro said. “I gotta get ready for work.”

            Shiro rose to his feet and went to his room smiling at the two of them. Lance settled down on the couch next to Keith. “This isn’t awkward,” he said an awkward smile curling on his lips.

            “No, not really,” Keith said chuckling softly.

            He leaned over and slid his hand into Lance’s, tangling their fingers together. “Is that coffee?” Lance asked.

            “Yeah, but it’s cold. C’mon I’ll get you some.”

            The two boys rose, their hands still together. Keith led him to the small kitchen, releasing his hand so he could pour Lance a cup of coffee. “It’s not fancy coffee,” Keith said handing him the cup.

            “Do you have any creamer?”

            “Yeah,” Keith said opening the fridge and pulling some out.

            Lance poured a bunch in, taking a sip and smiling. “Mmm that’s the stuff.”

            “You’re going to rot your teeth,” Keith said.

            “Don’t care.”

            Keith refilled his cup and took a sip. “Leave any for me?” Shiro asked.

            He poked his head into the kitchen. “It’s ok, I’ll grab some at work. You two behave.”

            “Shiro!” Keith yelped his face bright red.

            He was completely embarrassed, not even wanting to look at Lance. “Don’t worry Shiro,” Lance said snaking an arm around his waist. “I’ll look after him.”

            Shiro laughed and waved. The door open and shut, leaving the two of them alone. “So, Shiro said to behave, but what about if I do this?”

            He kissed Keith’s cheek, squeezing his waist. Lance grabbed Keith’s cup and set both of them down on the counter. “I’m feeling a lot more awake now.”

            He brushed his nose against Keith’s, both hands on his waist. Heat flooded Keith’s neck, when he kissed him, just a brush of lips. “L-Lance?”

            “Mmm? I’m just picking up where we left off at the park.”

            Warm fingers brushed against his skin, sliding up the edges of his shirt. Keith’s heart raced and he swallowed hard. “Are-are…”

            Lance stopped him with a kiss, pulling Keith flush against him. He tasted like coffee and creamer, his kisses slow and languid. Their teeth clacked together a few times, and Keith slid his arms around Lance’s neck, tangling his fingers in his hair. Lance tugged on Keith’s lower lip, then trailed kisses down his neck. “Hnggg,” Keith moaned.

            He could feel Lance’s smile on his skin, his teeth nipping on his collarbone. “L-Lance,” Keith whispered.

            “Yes?”

            Before Keith could reply, Lance’s phone rang loudly, Barbie Girl singing out. “S-sorry,” Lance stammered reaching for his pocket.

            He pulled out his phone and answered it. “Mama, yes, I have work today. I’ll stop by home before.”

            Lance kept one arm around Keith, his fingers moving in circles on Keith’s skin. It was very distracting. “Okay, I’ll see you soon. Love you too.”

            He hung up and sighed. “Your Mom?” Keith asked.

            “Yeah, she wants me to help out for a bit before work. Are we still on for our lesson?” Lance asked.

            “I can’t wait.”

            “Ok, I’ll pick you up,” Lance said kissing Keith one more time. “See you later.”

            Lance went and got his shoes, and left. Keith was still in a little bit of shock. _‘Is this how it’s going to be like now that we’re dating?’_ Keith thought.

            His lips were still a little swollen, but he didn’t mind. He was still going over the kisses and sighed happily. Sitting down on the couch, Keith smiled and relaxed.

+++

            When Lance came to pick him up, Keith was waiting for him outside. He got into the car and leaned across the console to kiss his cheek. “Hey babe,” Lance said. “Thanks for the kiss.”

            He turned and pressed his lips against Keith’s. “Ready for your lesson?”

            “Y-yeah.”

            Blasting pop music, Lance shifted the car into drive and headed towards the pool.

            “You’re doing really well in your lessons,” Lance said as he parked.

            “Thanks, it’s because I have a great teacher.”

            This made Lance laugh, a smile curling on his lips. “Well thank you.”

            They headed into the pool hand in hand. Allura saw the two of them when they walked into the pool and she smiled. “Good morning you two,” she said.

            “Morning,” Keith said.

            “You two headed for your lesson?”

            “Yup,” Lance said. “Keith’s almost ready to graduate.”

            “Congratulations Keith!”

            “Thanks Allura.”

            She smiled warmly and waved, heading into the guard house. “After you,” Lance said.

            Keith slipped into the water, enjoying the coolness that surrounded him. Lance followed, making a splash. “C’mon let’s check out your front crawl.”

            When it passed Lance’s scrutiny, he shifted his weight. “Keith, I think you’re ready for the deep end.”

            “I-I don’t know.”

Lance leaned over to kiss him briefly. “You can do this,” he said cupping Keith’s cheeks.

            “Are you sure?”

            His stomach tied into knots. “Yes, you can swim on your own just fine, and I’ll be right there.”

            “Okay.”

            Lance let Keith keep his kickboard and they slowly swam towards the deep end. Why did Keith agree to this, going to the deep end? The real deep end. He clutched the kick board tight and Lance swam next to him. “C’mon you can do this.”

            The panic that normally rose in his chest when he went near the deep end was only vaguely there. ‘ _Calm, be calm. Lance is right there,’_ he thought.

            It wasn’t as scary now that he knew how to swim. “Want to try treading water?”

            A few lessons ago, Lance had him learn to tread water in the six foot depth. Keith gulped and clutched the kickboard. He still wasn’t sure about letting go of the kickboard. “You can do it Keith,” Lance said.

            He settled his fingers on the kickboard. “Let go.”

            It was difficult, but he slowly let go of the kickboard. He tread water, keeping his head above water. “Look Lance!” Keith exclaimed! “I’m not sinking!”

            He shifted into the front crawl, slowly moving towards the wall. “You’re doing it!” Lance exclaimed.

            Keith touched the wall, gripping the cement edge. He’d finally gotten over his fear of the deep water. Arms wrapped around his waist whirling him around, water swirling. “I’m so proud!”

            He laughed, twisting around in Lance’s arms. “We should celebrate!” Lance said.

            “Okay,” Keith replied. “Let’s!”

            They both swam back towards the shallow end, even though Lance still beat him. “I have to work, but dinner?” Lance said.

            Keith pulled himself out of the water. “Dinner would be great.”

            Lance got out of the pool, shaking water from his head. “Alright, want to stay for open swim for a while? I can flirt with you when I’m out of the lineup,” Lance said.

            Keith grinned. “Sure, I don’t have to pay and I can check you out when you’re guarding.”

            A flush curled up Lance’s neck. “Sounds great.”

            Keith went and stretched out on a lawn chair, a smile on his face. “Looking good!”

            Lance smiled and gave him finger guns. “You don’t look so bad yourself.”

            Open swim was going to begin soon, so Lance went to check his rotation, knowing Keith was watching him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it guys! I ended it on so much fluff I hope your teeth rot. 
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who's commented, given kudos, or even just read this. My tiny fanfic writer heart thrives on such wonderfulness. I love you all -blows kisses-
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 10.

 

            Keith insisted on Lance dropping him off at home for at least an hour so he could shower and get ready. Excitement coursed through Lance’s chest, he was going to dinner with his boyfriend. The drive to Keith’s apartment was quiet and nice, their hands tangled together on the consol.

            “I’ll pick you up in an hour babe,” Lance said when he pulled into the parking lot.

            “M’kay,” Keith replied leaning over and pressing a kiss to Lance’s cheek.

            He reached up and turned Keith’s face, kissing him on the lips. A flush rose up on Keith’s cheeks, stark against his pale skin. “See you in an hour.”

            He scrambled out of the car and shut the door. Lance smiled and headed home.

            His Mama was in the kitchen when Lance got home. “Hey sweetheart, how was work?” she asked pulling him into a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

            “Mama, do you remember Keith?”

            “The too thin boy you brought over to play with Hunk and Pidge?” she asked.

            “Yeah, he’s my boyfriend now,” Lance said.

            A warm happy smile curled on his Mama’s lips. “Oh! I am so happy for you!” she exclaimed giving him another hug. “You need to bring him over for dinner again then, introduce him as your boyfriend.”

            “I’m taking him out for dinner tonight,” Lance said.

            “Make sure you take him somewhere nice. Do you have enough money?”

            “Yes Mama, I’m fine. I need to go shower, I wanted to tell you where I was going tonight.”

            His Mama blew him a kiss as he headed towards the stairs. “Tell me all about it when you get home.” 

            Lance climbed up the stairs and went to his room. Before he showered, he was going to figure out what to wear; it wasn’t going to be easy. Chewing on his lower lip, Lance began pulling out clothes from his closet. No, no, no. Wait, this one would work. It was a pale blue button up shirt, one that made his eyes stand out. Next was a dark grey vest with light grey stripes. Lastly was a pair of dark wash jeans, ones that clung to his hips and legs. “M’kay, now off to primp.”

            The bathroom was as messy as it usually was and although only his Mama was home now, he locked the door. Lance went through his skin care regiment with more care this time,

and took a longer shower to make sure everything was going to be perfect.

            It took him longer than he thought to get ready and Lance as almost late picking up Keith. “I gotta go Mama,” Lance said calling into the living room.

            She was curled up on the couch with some knitting watching her show. “Have fun and show the boy a good time, make sure he eats,” she called waving.

            Lance smiled and waved, grabbing his keys and slipping on a pair of black chucks.

            His heart wasn’t racing, no, his palms weren’t sweaty, no. Lance wasn’t nervous. It wasn’t like they weren’t already friends, this was just a date. He pulled out his phone and texted Keith.

            Then he wiped his hands on his pants and tried not to worry and sweat through his shirt. When Keith came out, Lance’s mouth dried out. His black hair was pulled back into a neat horsetail, bangs framing his face. He had on dark maroon jeans and black boots, with a black button up and a leather jacket on, worn and well loved. “Hey,” Keith said. “You-wow, you look amazing.”

            His pale cheeks were flush and he fiddled with his fingers. “Babe it’s you who took my breath away,” Lance said.

            He leaned over and brushed his lips against Keith’s cheeks. “Ready?”

            Keith nodded and pulled his seatbelt on. Lance drove in silence, an awkward silence settled between them. “Lance, so, uhm where are we going for dinner?”

            “It’s a surprise,” Lance said.

            “Oh, I’m not under dressed, am I?”

            “No, you look perfect,” Lance replied. “You should pull your hair back more often, it looks good.”

            Glancing over, he saw Keith blush again. “Thanks Lance.”

            The drive took about fifteen minutes, and Lance turned into a small café. It wasn’t anything special, but Lance loved their food and he was friends with the owners. The building was painted a bright blue, with white accents. A large neon sign lit up ‘Annie’s Café’ in dark blue. There weren’t many people eating when they walked inside, the smells of food curling into Lance’s nose. “Lance my boy!” a tall slender ginger haired man called coming out from behind the bar.  “How are you?”

            “Hey Coran,” Lance said.

            Coran wrapped him in a big hug a grin on his face. He let go and twirled his mustache. “Who is this fine-looking boy next to you Lance?”

            “This is my boyfriend, Keith,” Lance said puffing up his chest.

            “You caught a good one,” Coran said. “This boy is golden. Now he just has to win a gold medal, I promised him free food for life if that happened.”

            “I’ll get there Coran,” Lance said. “Table for two please.”

            “Right this way.”

            The tables were each individually designed and the chairs were different. Bright chandeliers hung from the ceiling. Random decorations hung from the wall, and a few photos. There were even a few of Lance when he was younger. “Check out the menus, your usual Lance?” Coran asked when he showed them their table.”

            “Sure, what do you want to drink Keith?”

            “Water’s fine,” he said.

            “Do you like lemonade? Freshly squeeze,” Coran said.

            “Sure, thanks,” Keith said a tentative smile curling on his lips.

            Lance handed Keith a menu, not even bothering to look. He ordered the same thing every time he came, fish and chips with cheese. “What’s good?” Keith asked his eyes scanning the menu.

            “Anything is good. Coran is a master chef, but he decided to come here and open a tiny café. Like he could be cooking in Paris or something,” Lance said.

            When Keith slid his lower lip under his teeth, nervously chewing on it, Lance swallowed hard. He had no idea how much Lance wanted to lean over the table and kiss him. “What are you getting?”

            “Fish and chips with cheese. Coran makes the best cheese fries.”

            Keith set down his menu. “I’ll have that then.”

            “You can order whatever you want.”

            “I want that.”

            Coran returned with their drinks, Lance’s concoction of iced tea, sprite, and a splash of cranberry juice also Keith’s lemonade. “You boys ready to order?”

            “Two Lance specials,” he announced.

            “Gonna give the cheese fries a go, good choice,” Coran said.

            A slightly familiar figure flitted out from the kitchen. “Lance, hey.”

            Oh great, Nyma. He forgot she was working tonight. “Hey.”

            Her eyes flickered from Keith to Lance and back again a coy smile curling on her lips. “So, you two?”

            “Are on a date yeah,” Lance grumbled.

            Keith couldn’t help but smile, he liked seeing Lance a little flustered. “Didn’t I tell you though Keith?” Nyma asked.

            Heat rose up his neck and spread across his cheeks. “Yeah you were right,” Keith said.

            “Now, I want to finish my date, shoo,” Lance said waving a hand at her.

            Keith hoped he was joking, that was rude. A flicker of a grin curled up on Nyma’s lips. “Yeah yeah, have fun you two.”

            She sauntered off into the kitchen with a little wave. “She was referring to the bonfire, she said you liked me,” Keith said.

            “Oh, well I did, and I do.”

            Lance reached across the table and grabbed Keith’s hand, intertwining their fingers, then playing with his fingers. They were interrupted when the food came, Coran personally setting both baskets of food in front of them.

            The first bite was heaven, crispy fish melting in his mouth. “You were so right,” Keith groaned.

            “I’m not going to lie, I’m a little jealous of your food right now,” Lance said pouting.

            Keith grinned and grabbed some of the cheese fries. “Well I could marry this food, it’s so good.”

            “Not if I don’t get there first.”

            Lance turned bright red, not realizing his words. “I-uh…”

            “It’s ok,” Keith said letting a smile curl on his lips.

            “Did I ever tell you how beautiful your smiles are?”

            Keith shrugged. “I could hear you tell me that more often.”

            They continued eating, enjoying the good food and occasional being interrupted by Coran to refill their glasses.

            “Hey Coran can I get the check,” Lance called.

            Both of their baskets were completely empty, nothing but crumbs, tarter sauce and ketchup left. “It’s on the house boys,” Coran said.

            Lance sputtered and tried to convince him otherwise, but Coran refused payment. So, to spite him, Lance shoved thirty dollars in the tip jar near the cash register. Keith chuckled, and slipped his hand into Lance’s, tangling their hands together. “Ready?”

            They headed outside, sunshine bathing them in warmth. Before Keith could let go to get into his car, Lance pulled him into his arms, leaning close. “Keith, there’s something-something I want to tell you.”

            “Yeah?”

            Lance swallowed hard, nerves starting to make his hands shake. Keith wasn’t sure what was so nerve wracking, especially since Lance was so confident all the time. “I love you.”

            Fuzzy heat filled Keith’s chest, making his heart flutter. He smiled, reaching hands up to cup Lance’s face. “I love you too,” he said pulling in Lance’s face for a kiss.

            It was the perfect end to a perfect date. Keith couldn’t be any happier.


End file.
